Breathing
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: I will always fight for my Wisegirl. Oneshot.


**Ok, so a few days ago I wrote the first chapter to my 10TH STORY! I was very happy when I realized. ;) So to celebrate, I'm making a songfic to the song 'Breathing' by Jason Derulo, which I don't own by the way. It's sad, even though I wanted to make a happy one. Percy's a bot OOC, in my opinon.**

"Annabeth! Annabeth, please. Hold on, hold on for me." I was sat in the infirmary tent, gripping my girlfriend's hand. A gorgon had got a lucky swing at her, and slashed her stomach right open with its sword. We were in the middle of the war against the giants, and we were doing so well. I couldn't lose Annabeth now. I just couldn't.

"Percy…I…"

"Shh. Don't say anything. Save your energy, okay?" I placed a finger over lips. She swatted it away and closed her eyes slowly, but then reopened them.

"Percy, I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth." She smiled but before she could reply, she passed out.

"Percy, I'm sorry man, but you have to leave. We all the space we can get." Will said, concern in his eyes.

"No way, I'm not leaving her. I'm staying right here."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Will sighed. "There's a bench over there. You can sit over there." I went over to where he was pointing and sat down. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until my feet left the floor.

Stretching, I woke up. From the look of the sky, I had slept for about two hours. Then I remembered where I was. Annabeth! I rushed over to her bedside, only to find it occupied by another camper. Scanning the room, I saw Will. Walking over, I asked him

"Where's Annabeth?" I scanned the room again, looking for her. Will's face fell, and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Perce. She died while you were sleeping. There was nothing we could do to save her."

"I…I…But…" I ran from the room, drawing my sword. Sprinting into the battle, I chopped down, slashed at and killed various monsters. I had to avenge her death. I had to win this war. But the pain hurt so badly, growing with every breath I took.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing_

_I only need you when my heart is beating_

_You are the colour that I'm bleeding_

And I was bleeding. My heart was bleeding for Annabeth.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing_

_This ain't no ordinary feeling_

Should I be feeling like this? Is this what it's like to grieve for someone you truly love?

_You are the only thing that I believe in_

_I know you're coming back to me_

_I will be waiting here for you til the end_

Maybe Will was wrong? Maybe Annabeth isn't dead? Don't be stupid Percy, she can't come back now,

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_Without your love, don't know how I survive_

How will I live without her, and face everyone at Camp?

_It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive_

I have to avenge her death. We have to kill every last monster and giant!

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_I wanna see pictures of you leaning_

_I needs for walls, and on the ceiling_

_Gave you a kiss, but i'm dreaming_

_These crazy thoughts are so deceiving_

I was daydreaming now, not focusing on the fight. Pictures of Annabeth swirled through my head.

_You are the drug, I am needing_

_Paradise that I'm so seeking_

_I'm still alive, hope there's a reason_

_Can't move my lips, but my heart's screaming_

Annabeth. My heart wants her.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_Without your love, don't know how I survive_

_It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_Oh baby, I only miss you when I..._

_I'm screaming at your name, but you don't answer me_

She'll never answer be again. How am I supposed to live knowing that?

_I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy?_

_I start the alarm, tell everyone that I only miss you_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_Without your love, don't know how I survive_

_It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing..._

But I can't stop breathing. I have to fight for her.

And I will. I will always fight for my Wisegirl.


End file.
